Twin Hearts
by Silver Painted Destiny
Summary: I had a twin sister who died during the Cold War, and in the weak attempt to erase her memory. I fled to this country, but last night I could have sworn I saw her talking to the person I am suppose to protect."  Slight NxS


**Twin Hearts  
Author: Note: Possiably a Three-shot, with each chapter being from a differnet POV, Prompto, Noctis then Stella. Vaguely AU/AR considering I have no idea if Stella and Prompto are twins muchless related, but other than that it could be considered In-Game.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

I was fourteen when I decided to leave Tenebrae.

Not because of the war, although I suppose the war does play an important part in me leaving, but it is because I could not stay in a country when I witness my twin sister's death.

Shot by an enemy solider, and I did not stick around long enough to witness my beloved sister's final moments.

How could I?

She is the most important person in my live. She is my younger sister, and I failed to protect to her. So instead I decided to flee, runaway to a neighboring nation.

Like the coward I am.

But what can a fourteen year old do against an army. I would have ended up in the same position as my beloved sister. Dead.

I did not tell anyone about my past, or that I had a younger twin sister. Not my closest friends and not the person I've been sworn to protect.

Even gave an oath that I die for the prince of this nation, and he is probably my best friend in this nation. But even he cannot fill the hole in my heart, because only one person can fill it.

I can only pray when the day comes that I would be able to give my life for the prince and not runaway if he is in danger.

Of course from the things I have seen him do, he may not need my protection, considering he is one of the chosen ones, one of the people who could see the light of Etro.

I can't deny the fact it gave me hope that my younger sister, maybe still be alive, but after getting to know Noctis a bit more. I realize it wouldn't be a blessing, but a cursed.

But the selfish part of me still wants to see my younger sister, or maybe it is because I wanted to apologize to my sister. For not being able to protect her when I should have.

Although, I know I wouldn't be able to go back to Tenebrae. I left Tenebrae, or more like ran away from it when I found out about my twins death.

Truthfully, I'm not sure if I am strong enough to go back there. My memories of Tenebrae I suppose the best way to describe them are bittersweet. I shared some great times with my twin, but for the majority of my life the Cold War was going on.

I despise anything related to war.

It was the war who took my family away, who stole the last piece of light I had. I may act hyperactive cheerful now, and truthfully Noct, Gladiolus even Ignis has become my new family now.

But they could never replace my younger sister.

Nobody they could.

But last night I could have sworn I saw her. Dress in a simple knee length white dress, with bright golden locks cascading down her back.

She was talking to Noct, smiling and laughing, and I even notice Noctis smiling a bit during his conversation with her.

My blue eyes silently glance towards the dark haired male, walking next to me. Tense and weary, but then again who can blame him. Shortly after his conversation with the mystery woman in white, we (and the party guests) were attacked.

Even though, I tried to look for the mystery woman in white in the chaos, I couldn't find her, but at least I could take some comfort she wasn't dead.

We had a memorial and buried the bodies earlier today, and I tried to look for her there as well.

"So who was the girl you were talking to last night?, Noct" I questions. I know what Noctis and the others would think. I have a reputation of being the playboy.

A strange look crosses his face for a moment, and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to tell me, "the princess from Tenebrae."

I open my mouth to deny that claim. I may have left my country ten years ago, but I do know that King Fleuret never had any children, and the king certainty didn't have any daughters.

"What's her name?" I questions.

"Stella Fleuret," he remarks after a moment.

_Stella?_

Is it somehow possible, that she is my Stella. My darling twin sister, my family has always been close to king, and I suppose King Fleuret would have taken her in.

"Is she like you?" I question, my voice almost a whisper, and a part of me is afraid of his answer. An odd look crosses his face. "Yes."

A part of me wonders if I should tell him of my possible connection to her. Things are slightly tense between Tenebrae and this nation.

"I think you've met my twin sister," I whisper lightly, and at his confused look. I began my tale. "I had a twin sister who I believe died during the Cold War…."

**-fin**


End file.
